Bloodthirsty
by Killer Eyes
Summary: A curse is put Inuyasha. It makes him lust for human blood and death. Can he control himself long enough to find the cure? If there is one that is. !FINISHED!
1. The Lost Battle

_**Hope you like it!**_

**_Explanation: _**

**_Bold italics are me rambling- I mean talking. _**

_**Regular italics are thoughts. **"dgfsdg"_

_**Double italic quotation marks with normal words inside is when they're remembering what somebody said. **""_blagh_""_

OO00oo00OO**_ means a seen change. _**

**_Disclamer: I own nothing! Not the show, the characters! NOTHING AT ALL! Though I do dream. And I'm only saying this once! Never again! You skip this line, that's you fault!_**

Inuyasha stood outside a huge castle. It was falling apart, due to the battle going on.

"Is that the… b-best you …got?" Inuyasha said out of breath. His sword was clenched hard by both hands yet dragged on the ground. His body was covered in gashes and blood. Half of his shirt was completely ripped off and it reveled a wound that seemed to be made from a sword that went right through his left shoulder.

"Not even close." Answered Naraku. He seemed completely fine; he held a long black sword over his shoulder. His outfit was alittle dirty but if you had seen him out of the blue you'd have no clue he had ever been in a battle.

Naraku lunged forward, his sword held out straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way in time and the sword made a crack in the ground.

"Ha! Aren't you even gonna fight back?" Naraku smirked and slashed his sword again, this time Inuyasha tried to hold his sword out in defense, but it just ended in him getting thrown back into the castle's wall.

"Pathetic." Naraku stood over the hanyou.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed tight and was moaning in pain. All the injuries were taking there tole. _"Every inch of my body hurts."_ He thought leaning against the stone wall_"I guess this is the end."_

"Do not fear Inuyasha." Naraku said in a taunting way "I am not going to kill you."

"Huu?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, the world was a bit fuzzy but he could still tell that the gumo-youka had an evil look in his eye "Then…what the… hell…do you…have …in mind?"

"Glad you asked." Naraku held his sword right in front of Inuyasha's face "You see, this is known as "The red sky sword"…"

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, though he was wondering before whey Naraku used this strange weapon, it had no powers by what he could see.

Then he noticed… the sword was clean, not a drop of blood lay on it's blade despite all the blows it had dealt him.

"It absorbs all blood from its blade yes…" he said as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts "but it also has a dark power. Let me demonstrate…"

Naraku held Inuyasha up by his collar, the Tetsaiga fell, returning to it's regular form. "It gives anyone whose head is hit by it's blade a quite interesting curse." He held the sword across Inuyasha's face as if he was about to cut Inuyasha's head in half diagonally.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "w-what… what kind… of curse…?"

"A curse that makes all who are unfortunate to get it have a powerful thirst for human blood." His smile widened. "You truly believed you could defeat me!" Naraku was yelling now "I could have killed you at any moment! But here's why I didn't!"

Naraku lifted his sword up and flung it down, making a deep gash in Inuyasha's face. The half demon screamed in pain as the blade hit his face. A bloody cut going from above his left eyebrow down to the right side of his chin was created.

Naraku laughed as he dealt another blow, this one starting above his nose and ending at the left of his chin, making an X over Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha screamed yet again putting his hands to his face, attempting to stop the blood that now covered almost his entire face and was dripping down his neck.

Naraku dropped Inuyasha to the ground letting out a small laugh. "The deed …is done." He said, his voice filled with satisfactory over his victory.

As Naraku stepped away demons engulfed him and took him to the skies.

Inuyasha let out another cry of pain, the wound was burning. He whipped his head up and yelled as the gashes turned a strange dark purple. _"Wh-What is this."_ Inuyasha thought _"It…it feels like poison, spreading out from the wound. Could that basterd's curse be starting to take affect?"_

His head started to pound, he moaned as he tried to rest against the ground. He opened his eyes as Naraku's words returned to him _""_A curse that makes all who are unfortunate to get it have a powerful thirst for human blood._""_

"Thirst…for…human blood!" Inuyasha let out another cry and laid his head down. The pain was becoming immense, but that was not on his mind "K-….Kagome… she's…. in danger!" he tried to move but he had no energy left. He could pass out any second from the blood loss. Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid there, "Ka…Kagome!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000ooooooo000000000OOOOOOOOOOO

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, having just escaped from a harsh battle with Kanna and Kagura. She wasn't in the best shape; a large gash on her right arm was wrapped up tightly by a torn off part of Miroku's robe. She was also covered with cuts.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango, as she and Miroku joined the search both looking very worried. Both had cuts and bruises too but nothing too bad.

They all knew Inuyasha had been fighting Naraku and when Kanna and Kagura left to fallow there master, they knew Inuyasha had lost. What they didn't know, was if he was even alive.

The trio walked around the castle for awhile before coming upon the battlefield. The dirt was split in several places, the ground looked worn and was covered with blood… Inuyasha to be more specific.

"INUYASH--" Kagome stopped, staring at a badly injured Inuyasha lying on the ground near the castle's wall. "INUYASHA! NO!" Tears quickly filled her eyes.

She began to run over to him, but stopped, something didn't feel right for some reason. The others came up beside her.

Inuyasha, completely unaware they where anywhere near by, stayed there in silence. He felt something strange… inside of him.

"Inu…yasha…?" Kagome said slowly stepping toward the beaten hanyou. He turned his head to her, showing the cross shaped scar on his face.

They stood in shock. "What… what happened?" Miroku was finally able to say. Inuyasha didn't answer. The strange feeling grew stronger.

"Inuyasha… are…you… alright?" Kagome said stepping down and putting her hand on Inuyasha's back.

He looked at her, still unable to answer. the feeling inside was beginning to take hold of him. Then, he saw her arm, blood showed through the makeshift bandage. His pupils shrank. He-He wanted it! Impulses flowed through him. The curse had taken full affect. He couldn't stop it. He wanted her blood. He wanted to make her die.

_**I really hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to keep** **going**.** I worked for hours making this perfect (yes I have no life) so IT BETTER BE GOOD! Though it was late… UHG, JUST REVIEW!**_


	2. No Control

_**YAY! YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!**_

Inuyasha slowly licked his lip. He was so taken over he couldn't even take control long enough to warn her. He pushed himself up from the blood stained ground, keeping his eyes fixed on Kagome.

Inuyasha had no control at all. Inside he tried to fight it but the creature he had become wasn't phased in the lest. It wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her.

"Don't move!" Kagome warned, unaware of what was really going on "You're too hurt! You need to rest!" she had a bad feeling, and the fact that his eyes suddenly turned red and his claws grew sharper wasn't comforting.

She took her hand off him "I… Inu-yasha?"

Inuyasha lifted his claw and slashed Kagome's arm. She cried out falling backwards and clenching her arm tight with the other. "Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled coming forward to help her.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Sango snapped at Inuyasha. He sat there, trying his hardest to just keep conciseness. He was still week from the battle he had with Naraku.

He looked to Sango and Miroku with his blood shot eyes. A strange and evil grin appeared on his face.

"I-Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he and Sango slowly walked Kagome away from the dog demon. The cloth that had been on Kagome's arm was torn off and her blood dripped to the ground.

Inuyasha eyed each drop as it fell, pure desire in his eyes.

The hanyou shakily walked towards them. "Inuyasha stop! What's come over you!" Sango yelled, stepping out in Kagome's defense and holding up her boomarang(A/N:_I forgot how to spell it!_).

Inuyasha hammered the demon slayer with his claws and she didn't even try to fight back. She just let her weapon take the abuse.

A crack appeared on her boomerang. Sango let her guard down just long enough for Inuyasha to attack again, directly into the crack. His claw went straight through the boomerang and hit Sango's face, leaving four bloody marks. The demon slayer shout out and fell to the ground wincing in pain.

Miroku ran to Sango's aid. The demon stepped forward to Kagome. He lifted his hand and slowly licked the blood off his claws.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Kagome said in fear. Her eyes met directly with his. The tears that streaked down her face seemed to be getting through to him.

Inuyasha put his hand on his head, trying to fight back the powerful urges. Trying to gain control _"I-I need to kill."_ He thought, taking a step back, phasing in and out of control _"No. Not her! I can't! But…grah!"_

The cuts began to burn again. He went down on one knee, making a roar sound as he did and putting both hands on his face.

"_They must die. I shall kill them! But… I…I shouldn't! Arahh! I **will** kill them. Err! This force is too strong. Ugg! It's that damn curse! I… can't … stop it! Can't… control…Graaa! KILL! NO! Erg!"_

Then Inuyasha fell to the dirt. The pain from his battle put with the stress of the curse had just grown too strong. His body couldn't take it. He passed out.

Kagome walked over to him. Her eyes filled with tears. For a second she just stood there, thinking of what might have happened. She wished she could have been there, but knew nothing she could do would help.

She took a deep breth. She crouched down to him. "Help me carry him. We need to take him back to camp." She said lifting his right arm "He needs help."

"A-Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked as Sango went to help Kagome.

"What else can we do? We can't leave him here! He'll die!" Sango answered him. The two lifted Inuyasha over there shoulders, blood from his many wounds socking into there clothes. "There's no choice. We can't do anything drastic until we find out what's wrong."

OOOOOOOO00000000ooooooo **at camp** ooooooooo0000000000OOOOOOOOOO

The four made there way into camp, Inuyasha still unconscious. "Hi-…Oh no! I-Inuyasha!" Shippo said _greeting _them "what happened? Is he alright?"

The three placed Inuyasha down on a bed of leaves. "He'll survive. We just don't know if any of us will." Miroku answered for the group; sitting down.

"What?" Shippo yelled, in a panic.

"Something happened to Inuyasha." Sango said sitting down as well. She turned to Kirara, who was sleeping. The cat had a bad cut and was recovering. Sango grabbed some cloth.

"We don't know why, but he attacked Kagome. He was coming at us to but he fainted before he had a chance to do anything he might regret." Sango stroked to sleeping kitty demon, before taking the cloth to a river that was right by there camp to try to clean the wound.

Shippo was shivering. "Wh-what could have h-happened? Did he g-go full d-d-demon or s-something?"

"I don't think so." Sango replied "he seemed different. We think whatever happened has something to do with the odd wound he received."

"The true question is who, or what could have done this to him?" Miroku asked crossing his arms.

"Naraku." Kagome answered with anger in her voice. She had grabbed a first aid kit out of her backpack and was treating Inuyasha's wounds "He must have done something to him."

She looked at the scar on Inuyasha's face. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She reached her hand out trying to touch the cross shaped wound, but just before she could, Inuyasha moaned and turned in his sleep.

"I wonder what he could have done to cause this." Miroku commented "I've never seen him do anything like this before."

It was night now, and a cold one at that. Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a small pink blanket with a tiny frog pattern bordering it. She laid it over Inuyasha.

Shippo and Miroku had made a small fire. Kagome walked over to it but didn't sit down. She had never seen Inuyasha act like that.

It was different then when he turned demon before. Normaly when he turned demon he looked angry, but now he seemed… happy. Like he felt true enjoyment hurting them.

"I… I don't know what we can do." She looked up to the millions of stars that filled the night sky. Kagome felt dizzy from all the activity but was too deep in thought to notice.

No one spoke after that. And eventually they all went to sleep, knowing the next morning… could be there last.

**_I decided not to put a big cliff hanger since I'm not sure When the next one'll be put out. I'm going away for the holidays and I don't know if I'll be able to work on it. PLEASE REVIEW! I know there was somebody not reviewing! I got 3 reviews and yet the story was on 4 peoples alerts! I really wanna know what you thought. REVIEW NOW OR I WILL DISTROY YOU! thanks_**


	3. Escape

**_I'm sorry for the wait! After the vacation we got right into exams and I had NO spare time, (tear tear) not even for DDR! Well I hope no body forgot about my story or hates my guts or something._**

**_Oh, and (maybe I should have mentioned this in the beginning but) I'm horrible at rating fanfics. This story contains graphic scenes, gore, fighting, insanity and attempted suicide! Doesn't that sound like fun!_**

It was about six in the morning. All of the camp was silent. Everyone fast asleep despite all that had happened yesterday. The dog demon's eyes slowly opened as he started to wake up.

It was still dark. He laid motionless, staring up to the sky. The stars were getting harder and harder to see and the moons glow was fading as well.

"Almost dawn." He said monotoned, trying to sitting up. The blanket Kagome had put on him that night was covered with blood that had soaked through his bandages.

He had control now, but for how long? The feeling was still inside him. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes tightly "I… I feel so helpless." He whispered "They're in danger being anywhere near me, and they don't even know why."

He tried to stand up but couldn't. He was completely drained. The fight with Naraku had taken all that he had and then to be controlled to do even more. It was too much, even for a him.

"But… what triggers it. Why am I fine now but not last night?" He put his head down. A small tear fell from the hanyou's eye "Will this feeling ever go away?"

_**(A/N: Yes I HAD to make him cry. Infact I'm making him a crybaby this whole fic. Poor Inu-kun!)**_

Inuyasha took a deep breath of crisp autumn air as he tried to think of a solution. "Naraku must know a way to end the curse, but… how can I find him? And what could I do if I can?"

He turned and watched the sun slowly begin to rise. The others were going to wake up soon. _"I have to get away!"_ he thought, felling the force inside him grow _"I can't put then in danger! But, how can I get away when I can barely move!"_

He looked around, hoping for something that could help. Then Inuyasha spotted the river, it was only two or three feet away from him. "I hope this works." He mumbled, crawling towards the river.

It's current seem very fast right now, and there were no big rocks in it as far as he could see._ "It's the only way."_ He thought taking one last look at Kagome who was slowly waking. He felt an impulse, he was losing control! "Now or never!"

With that last thought the hanyou jumped into the river.

He held his breath until he thought he was far enough that no one would hear him. Then he gasped for air. He coughed and struggled to keep his head above the water.

"_The current is stronger then I thought!"_ he thought as he flailed around in the river. His bandages were torn from him by the rivers great force and the water slowly turned red.

After about 17minutes Inuyasha reached his hand out and managed to grab a rock sticking out of the water. He coughed and tried to catch his breath.

He was already beginning to regret his decision. Him dieing wouldn't help anyone… would it. _"I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. They would all be safe."_ He thought loosening his grip on the rock _"No! They wouldn't want that, no matter what! Snap out of it!"_

He grasped tighter on the rock. _"Gotta make it to shore."_ The river's edge was about a meter away. Inuyasha pushed off from the rock, hoping to reach land but he was to week to fight the current.

The river continued to pull Inuyasha. He reached his hand out trying to find something to grab. He felt something clench his hand!

He opened his eyes to see two young human boys pulling his arm. "Pull harder Shine!" one of them yelled.

Inuyasha used his other hand and eventually got out of the water. He laid on the hard rocks that surrounded the river, breathing heavy.

"We …did it Korosu! We really… did it!" One of the boys said. Inuyasha turned to him and guessed this is the one the other called "Shine" (**_pronounced SHE-NAGH)_**

"A course we did." The other one said trying not to sound out of breath.

"Are you …okay?" Shine asked

Inuyasha laughed "sure."

"Why would he be… he was just drowning idiot!" Korosu said

"Well I was just seeing if… you know… he was gonna die or something."

"Why would he? We saved him didn't we?"

"Humph"

"So, why were you drowning anyway? Not really the best day for a swim if you ask me."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He breathing had returned to normal but he had his eyes closed tight and wasn't moving.

"And what's with that scar? It looks so nasty! Where you in a battle! What's with all the bandages!"

Inuyasha still didn't answer.

"Hello! Did you fall asleep or something!" the boy asked looking at Inuyasha up close. The hanyou's eyes opened and he grabbed the boy's throat.

**_Poor kid. It was being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and being annoyingly loud! Do you think they'll make it? Just because it's two stupid kids against Inuyahsa and there names happen to mean die and kill, that still doesn't mean they don't have a chance right! Well that's all for now. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. Help

**_The annoying loud one always goes first. Then the small and innocent. In some ways I feel sorry for them… but mostly I just want to laugh manically. But I shalnt. I sound stupid when I do._**

Inuyasha clenched hard on the boys throat. Korosu struggled to get away but had no chance. Shine just stood behind them completely paralyzed by what he was seeing.

Korosu's eyes went blank and he stopped struggling. "K-K-K-Koro—Korosu…!" Shine let out in hardly a whisper.

Inuyasha sat up, still holding the neck of the lifeless boy. "Pathetic!" Inuyasha said squeezing harder.

With blood squirting everywhere the head of young Korosu fell from it's corpse. Inuyasha let out a small laugh and threw the rest of his body away like it was nothing.

"K-k-k-k…" the other boy struggled to speak, looking at his friends disembodied head.

The hanyou, now taken over by the curse bestowed upon him, slowly stood up staring at the boy. Shine's eyes moved to Inuyasha.

In a second Inuyasha had him by the neck and held him in the air. He tried toscream, or to fight backbut with no luck.

Tears were running down the boy's cheeks, complete fear in his eyes. "P-please…stop!" he said, best he could under the circumstances.

Inuyasha pushed him hard against a tree. You could hear his bones break from the impact. Inuyasha let goand Shine, barely alive,fell to the ground, gasping for the long deprived air.

The boy looked up to his attacker. Inuyasha's eyes flared red. Fresh blood covered his long claws. The scar on his face seemed to be glowing.

Inuyasha smerked and in an instant Shine was cut to ribbons. "All shall die." Inuyasha said, still being controlled by the curse "Not one of you pitiful humans shall live to see another day."

He suddenly closed his eyes, falling to the ground. He moaned getting up, acting as if he had just woken up. "What… what happened?" he said putting his hand to his head.

He felt the blood stained onto his claws and slowly moved his hand away examining it. Inuyasha looked around and gasped when he saw what was left of the two boys who had saved him.

"no, NO!" He yelled stepping back into a tree in the surrounding forest "I…" He now remembered what happened. The joy he felt slowly squeezing the life out of them. And the last words he had said just before returning to normal

Inuyasha sliped down to the ground, using the tree trunk to support him. _"I killed them… **I** killed them."_ He thought, starting to go into a panic _"Is this what it truly is to be a demon? I felt nothing. Only joy as they cried for mercy."_

He looked at his hands, covered with the blood of the two boys. His hands were shakeing violently. _"I couldn't stop it! There's nothing that could have stopped it! I tried to run! I can never get away! Never! Me being alive puts innocent people in danger!"_

Looking for an answer he shakily unsheathed his sword, not having it transform. Inuyasha held it across his neck. The hanyou shivered in fear, not knowing if this is the right thing to do. _"I have no choice"_

He clenched his sword tight and closed his yellow eyes. Tears began to stream down his face as he pulled the sword closer to his neck, not yet breaking the skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked along the forest alone. A sound came from near by that grabbed his attention. "Inuyasha?" He decided to go see what was going on.

The Lord of the Western Lands could now tell from the smell that it was in fact Inuyasha but he didn't know why he wasn't with his friends. Or why there was a strong stench of human blood in that direction as well.

The demon was shocked to see his younger brother leaning up to the tree, tears falling from his eyes, blood covering his hands, his own sword held up to his neck. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a bad feeling.

Inuyasha sensed another presence and swiftly opened his eyes. He saw the dog lord and took in a loud breath of air pulling the sword slightly away from his neck.

There was a long silence between the two.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said, slightly startling Inuyasha with his somehow caring tone.

The hanyou brought his sword down to his side, still grasping it tight. He put his head down, using his bangs to cover his still teary eyes.

"I-Isn't… it obvious?" he answered in hardly a whisper, still shivering.

"If you kill yourself, won't that make your entire life have been wasted?" He said returning to his normal, cold, way of speaking.

"I… I d-don't want to kill anyone anymore."

Now Sesshomaru was very confused, but he didn't show it. "What happened to you?" he asked taking a step towards his brother.

"Naraku…" he answered "…he put some kind of curse on me… and now…"

Sesshomaru looked to the bodies of what he thought were once human children and could guess what affects this curse had on his brother.

"So your going to give up?"

Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, somehow startled by his question.

"That's exactly what Naraku wanted. For you to give in." anger appearing in his eyes "Our father died for you! You mother suffered to raise you and your willing to let all there sacrifices go in vain!"

Inuyasha let go of the sword. More tears fell down his cheeks. "Then… Then what can I do!"

"Live." He answered "Find Naraku and the cure, avenge all who this curse hurt by living to stop the man who caused it."

"How can I possibly find him all alone? And if I do somehow find him what can I do?" Inuyasha said making Sesshomaru start to feel guilty.

Sesshomaru paused to think if he would regret doing this later, but decided the guilt card was too strong for even him to endure. "_I'll_ help you."

Inuyasha looked up to his brother, both relived and surprised by his answer. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru reached his hand out to help Inuyasha stand up _"This might be beneficial to me too."_ He thought evilly as Inuyasha grabbed his hand and stood up _"He might not be able to defeat Naraku, but he can weaken him. Leaving me there to finish him off."_

**_I love making Sesshomaru the supportive brother but did you really expect him to help Inuyasha for no good/selfish reason! I love sesshy! And I actually get to make him important in this fic! Do you think he would say words like beneficial? Cuz, he seems like he would have a very extensive vocabulary.(extensive means big right?) Hope you like the chap, REVIEW OR ELSE, bye. _**


	5. Brother?

**_Sorry 4 the wait. You know how writers block can be. _**

The two dog brothers were walking through a dense forest side by side. They had met up what seems like decades ago but still found no trace of Naraku.

Inuyasha's conduction worsened until the point now that when he's not taken over by blood lust he is in a complete daze, totally dependant on his older brother.

Without Sesshomaru there, there would truly be no hope for Inuyasha or any human who happens to cross his path.

And ye, despite the horrific conditions it was brought under, them being together had made Sesshomaru wonder where his hatred for the hanyou had even come from.

Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother; he was staring blankly to the path ahead, as he has been for awhile now.

He turned forward again. Sesshomaru could see sunset slowly approach from the corner of his eye. _"How are we possibly going to find Naraku like this, Walking in random directions hoping to find some kind of a lead."_

The lord of the Western land let out a sigh. "Let's stop here for the night." He said. Both him and Inuyasha stopped.

The two sat down of the ground, Inuyasha in the middle of the grass while Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree.

"I'll go get wood for a fire." Sesshomaru said noticing the dropping temperature "Stay here." He slowly stood up and walked a little ways into the forest, gathering wood for a campfire.

One thing he hated about Rin and Jaken not being with him is that he had to do all those stupid chores, like getting wood, and water.

But he would never put them in that kind of danger, whenever Inuyasha caught even the smallest whiff of human, the curse took full hold of him and he went on a killing spree.

Sesshomaru came back carrying several large fallen branches in his arms. He laid them out standing up, leaning on each other. He reached his hand into the middle of the pile and snapped his finger, causing it to burs into flames.

Inuyasha's blank golden eyes gleamed in the fire's light. Sesshomaru stood up walking to Inuyasha's side

"I'll get some food." He said remembering that even though he was fine his younger brother might want something to eat.

Inuyasha reached up and grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's komono just as he began to walk away. "I'm fine." He whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down to him, not sure if what he said was the truth or not. Inuyasha let go, whispering "really."

Sesshomaru sat down beside his brother. It had been so long since he had said anything that Sesshomaru almost forgot how his voice sounded.

He really couldn't blame him though; this curse was tearing him apart from the inside out. He had always hated his brother for being the cause of there father's death, but, now that he actually thought about it, how could that have possibly be under his control, he was only a new bourn.

"Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice, still keeping his eyes fixed on the fire.

Sesshomaru was surprised he spoke yet again and answered his question to the best of his knowledge "I have no idea."

Inuyasha put his head down, depressed. "oh.What…" he started, tears beging to fall from his soulless eyes "What if we can't find him? What… what will happen to me?"

"I just don't know." Sesshomaru answered, deeply regretting this question "Naraku is not one to be _found_. He will show himself when the time is right."

The two sat silently. The sun had already left the sky, leaving the yellow fire as the only source of light.

"You should get some sleep." Sesshomaru said to his clearly exhausted brother.

"Alright." He answered, laying himself out in the grass and almost instantly falling asleep.

After afew more minutes Sesshomaru stood up and moved back to his position against the tree. He now had the perfect view of his sleeping brother.

"Don't worry brother, I'll do anything I can to help you. Anything."

With these last few words the great lord fell asleep aswell in the gentle glow of the slowly dimming fire.

_**smile yay! I love nice Sesshomaru! HE RAWKS! Dispite me making you wait I do still expect you to review. AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL SICK INUYASHA ON YOU! Thanks, bye**_


	6. Pain

_**I have and will be ignoring Kagome and the rest of the gang so this chapter will be about them. This starts when Inu first left. Alright, I'll start.**_

Kagome let out a yawn as she awoke from a surprisingly good nights sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around, remembering the events of the previous night.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. The blanket she had layed on him, drenched with blood, now rested on the ground.

A blood stain lead a path right to the river. This made her heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help but begin to think of what could be happing to him now.

An image of Inuyasha, covered in blood, yelling to her for help, soaked with freezing water and most of all, dieing, appeared in her mind.

"Inuyasha." She whispered to herself. Warm tears began to fall from her pale cheeks.

Miroku and Sango woke up, hearing the girl's sobs.

"Kagome what's wr-" Miroku said, he stopped after noticing Inuyasha's absence, him and Sango knowing why she was sad.

By now Shippo and Kirara too were awake, neither making a sound. Kagome stopped crying, finally realizing everyone was watching her.

She whipped away the tears that clung to her face and looked up to her spectators. She didn't say anything but just had a face that seemed to say "I'm alright.I know we'll find him."

Sango went to her side to comfort the girl, who you could tell was falling apart inside. "It's okay Kagome. He'll be alright."

Kagome nodded and slowly stood up. She went over to her school bag and got something for the four of them to eat.

They sat down and silently ate the food Kagome had to offer.

"Kagome." Miroku said after finishing an omelet "I… I think you should go home."

Everyone stared at him, shocked by his words. "What ever happened to Inuyasha it made him… dangerous, and… I don't think he could live with himself knowing that …he hurt you."

New tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "I know… but…" she closed her eyes tight "I want to help him. How… how can I go home knowing what's happening to him?"

Miroku sighed "I'm sorry… but… it's for your own safety."

She put her head down, hiding the river of tears now falling from her sad brown eyes. Kagome nodded, and slowly stood up, grasping her book bag tight.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and then began to walk in the direction of the bone eater's well.

"We'll get him back." Said Sango, trying to make Kagome feel better but only succeeding in making her cry even more.

Sango lowered her head as tears began to form in her eyes as well. Miroku put his arm over her shoulder in a comforting (and surprisingly not perverted) way.

OOOO00000000oooin Kag's time, 2 weeks later ooo00000000OOOO

Kagome had spent the whole time she was back in her room. She was a complete wreck.

She wanted to help Inuyasha more then anything but knew that her staying here, out of harms way, is what Inuyasha would have wanted.

Aside from the image of Inuyasha dieing and begging for her help, another image haunted her already week and unstable mind.

It was of that night. That look on Inuyasha's face. It was as if he truly and with all of his heart… wanted… her to die.

The poor girl had nightmare after nightmare of Inuyasha, grinning evilly, saying "I'm gonna kill you. I will make you suffer."

Suffer is what she did. At time she even wanted to obey his word, to go back and let him kill her, or to just do it herself.

But then, at the last second she would remember the old Inuyasha, how that dark version wasn't the real him, and how horrible he would feel if she died.

She just wanted to do _something_. Laying in bed crying her eyes out day after day was killing her, and yet, if she did go back, she would also get killed.

It was a lose, lose situation that she was stuck in and had no way out of. Every day she prayed for Inuyasha to jump up to her window and stop the horrible rollercoaster her mind was going through.

But nothing ever happened.

_**Wow. I'm darker then I thought. Uhh, review. Yeah, review. Man I got completely lost in that for a minute. Oh, can all you reviewing peoplez TRY to make longer reviews that have more in them the "UPDATE!" i mean come on, I'm sure you can think of something else to write. "damn that's good." "hell that's bad" ANYTHING!**_


	7. We're There

Inuyasha stood alone in a field of fire. Blood covered his hands and was smeared around the hanyou's mouth.

Kagome's freshly dead body suddenly appeared before him. He bent down and held the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He then slashed her throat, the still circulating blood rushed out. Inuyasha put his already reddened lips to the wound and sucked the red fluid.

He pulled away when the blood stopped, droplets of it falling from his mouth as he took a deep breath of air.

He saw his reflection in the puddle of blood that had formed beneath her. His eyes were crimson and filled with lust.

The scar glowed and slowly began to spread. The growing wound smelled of horrible rotting flesh.

The sound of someone walking came from behind him. Inuyasha did not turn around but herd Naraku's voice say "Well done."

Suddenly a sharp pain hit his stomach. His vision began to blur and Inuyasha felt his own blood fall to the ground.

Naraku had cut him in half.

He laid there, yells of pain coming from his bloody mouth as the horrifying pain slowly overcame him.

Naraku stood over the dieing Inuyasha, a smirk on his evil face. The hanyou looked down at the reflection in his own blood.

This time what he saw was different. A strange monster with bloodshot eyes was the reflection he saw.

Naraku put his foot on Inuyasha's throat. "You have served your purpose." He said just before crushing the last moments of life out of this creature Inuyasha had become.

Inuyasha gasped for breath, waking up from the reoccurring nightmare. Sesshomaru was sitting beside him in the grassy field they had slept in that night.

The hanyou calmed down, wiping the sweat fro his forehead.

"The same dream." Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded in response. He had had that very dream every night for quite some time now.

He sat up, looking towards the horizon. It was already day. Inuyasha was surprised his brother hadn't woken him up sooner, but didn't question him.

That dream was torturing his mind even more. Sesshomaru had told him not to think of it, but despite his newfound trust of his brother, he could not keep his mind from the dream.

"Let's get moving." Sesshomaru said. He was already standing and offered a hand to help his little brother up.

Inuyasha took hold of it and was pulled to his feet. They immediately begin walking. They had felt Naraku's aura for days now but still couldn't seem to find him.

Inuyasha looked to his brother. He hadn't been acting like himself at all since he came to be with his older brother; he wanted to bring his old self back someway. Even if only in the smallest way.

"Oni-san…" Sesshomaru turned his head to his brother as Inuyasha spoke "why didn't you wake me earlier?"

He partly wanted him not to have an answer, so he could feel as if he could speak up and not be shot down, but Inuyasha had no such luck.

"I believe today we will find Naraku and I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible." He answered returning his gaze to wee he was walking.

"oh, umm… I-I sor…" Inuyasha mumbled, putting his head down, regretting ever doubting Sesshomaru's reasons.

"I am glad to hear your voice." He said, keeping his focus in front of him.

Inuyasha put his gazed at his brother and smiled. He was happy that him speaking was a good thing.

Suddenly visions of blood flashed before poor Inuyasha's eyes. He took deep breaths, trying to contain this horrible feeling.

This had been happening for awhile as well, no humans need to be near and yet he still feels the lust to see them scream in pure terror, knowing he would take there pathetic lives.

As these random urges grew stronger, his mind and will weaker. Inuyasha knows soon he will not be able to fight it any longer

"_just alittle longer."_ He thinks, trying to not let it take over _"Soon we'll find Naraku and the cure. I just need to hold on until then."_

"Oni-chan!" Sesshomaru said, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts "He is here."

Inuyasha looked ahead. He saw a huge palace with a red barrier surrounding it. It was Naraku's keep. The journey had ended. But the fight, had just begun.

_**YEAH! Big showdown coming right up! squeal I love writing angst! RRRRREEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **_


	8. Brotherhood

_**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry fro making you wait. I just really didn't feel like wrieing. (I still am having a bit of a hangover from my b-day party. Hope your all still alive and don't want to kill me.**_

Tears began to form in Inuyasha's eyes. "We found him. We- we finally found him." After the months (**_just to clarify, it is now…3 months after the first chapter)_** of torture this curse had put him through this day felt so good.

"Do not let your guard down so soon, for the battle has not even begun."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, "What do you know!" he yelled, his old self returning "You don't know what I have been put through thus far so you have no idea what I consider a battle."

Sesshomaru didn't even glance to his younger brother during his entire mini speech.

"Didn't you hear me!" rage filled the hanyou's eyes. He unsheathed his Tetsiga and held it to the lord's neck.

"Well! Are you gonna say something! Anything!"

Sesshomaru smiled (**_HE SMILED!squeal) _**and turned to his oin-chan "I'm glad you have returned Inuaysha." He said with a slight laugh.

This surprised Inuyasha, he slowly put back his sword. He then smiled, understanding what his brother meant.

"Now, use your sword to break the barrier." Sesshomaru said in a nicer and less demanding way then is sounds written in words.

Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head and it began to turn red! Then he hurled it down, leaving a cut in the force field that slowly began to grow larger until it was destroyed.

The two brothers walked right onto the grounds of Naraku's current stronghold. It was much fancier then his last place.

Many guards, who had not yet discovered the dog brothers, were walking around the beautiful building.

"Hay!" one of them said noticing the strangers walking toward the compound "This is the home of the esteemed Toukon-sama (**_A name I just made up that will be what the servants know Naraku as)_** you must leave now!"

Inuyasha stopped, his heart pounding. Being so close to a human activated the curse, all of the horrible feeling returning to poor Inuyasha.

His eyes turned a crimson red and the dreadful scar on his face started to glow as the curse took over.

The hanyou lunged at the unsuspecting human, killing him with his powerful claws. Sesshomaru thought it best to just let him take care of them.

In his normal state Inuyasha would never think to kill a human, even one working for Naraku, so letting him kill them when he in this state helped them get in without Inu feeling bad about hurting them.

Three others came to avenge there fallen comrade. "Koneko!" one yelled, going to the side of his friend's corpse. **_(I named the guy Koneko. It means kitten)_**

The others lunged imminently for Inuyasha, who grabbed the two of them by the neck until they suffocated.

The one guard left gasped at the seen laid before him. He quickly tried to run _"I must warn Toukon-sama!"_

But Inuyasha ran behind him and swiftly broke his neck.

More and more guards came, all to end up slain by the bloodthirsty Inuyasha. Soon all were either dead, or smart enough to know when to run away.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly returned to a dull yellow. He looked around, surprised that HE was the cause of all there pain.

"Come out!" the hanyou yelled, not wanting to have to search around the building for Naraku.

"Quite eager, aren't we?" Naraku answered, stepping out of the shadows. "I am guessing you have come to find the cure to the curse of the red sky."

_**(in case you forgot, the sword that gave the curse was called the "red sky sword, hence the curse of the red sky.)**_

"Of course!" Inuyasha yelled "And your going to give it to me!"

"Very, unlikely."

Inuyasha lunged at the demon, pulling out his sword the Tetsiga from it's sheath. Naraku merely swiped his hand to cause Inu to be blown backwards.

"no!" Inuyasha said, stopping his brother from joining the fight "Thanks for helping me get here but, this is my battle."

"_hmm… well I suppose my true intention wasn't to help him anyway…" _Sesshomaru thought, watching his oni-chan slowly get to his feet _"and yet…"_

Inuyasha lunged into the air, quickly turning in spirals with his sword. _"And yet… I feel I can not betray him."_

Naraku held his hand up, swiping the attack away before it could even reach him. _"Why."_

"_Why do I care?"_ Inuyasha landed on his feet, using his wind scar as his next form of attack. _"He's a pathetic half demon."_

The wind scar didn't do a thing _"He's a disgrace."_ Inu lunged forward

"_He is the cause of our father's death."_ Naraku held him back simply by holding out his hand _"He is standing between me and the tetsaiga!"_

Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's failing attempts to fight him "Is that the best you can do?" with that he yet again pushed the hanyou back.

"_yet for some reason…"_

Inuyasha jumped up (**_trying the same move twice by the way_**) but Naraku pushed him down easily. "I'm done taunting you."

The gumo-youka stood over Inuyasha, his sword held to the hanyou's throat "It is time to meet your end."

"_I will not let him die!"_

Sesshomaru jumped into action, slashing Naraku with his poisonous claws. The demon quickly keeled over in pain.

"I told you-" Inu yelled at his bro

"I know."

Inuyasha looked confused at Sesshomaru.

"this is a surprising turn of events." Naraku said, standing up "no matter. I can make quick work of the both of you."

_**I was considering ending it at "I will not lethim die!", but because I don't update frequently (and I don't wanna get killed) I made it slightly less of a cliffy. THANK ME NOWWW! In your review that is, you are writing a review… NOW!**_


	9. Lost Hope

**_To clarify future possible questions, yes, there is a world in inuyasha's mind, so what. And no, it's not over._**

Naraku whipped out his sword and made a giant red slash fly towards the brothers. The two easily avoided by leaping into the air and jumped down at him with a double claw attack.

Naraku was thrown backwards by the surprise attack but managed to jump into a flip and land safely.

Too bad it didn't last long. Inuyasha quickly came, and using his blades of blood sent Naraku into the air where Sesshomaru sent him back down to Earth nice and hard.

"Enough games" Inuyasha said grabbing him by the neck and holding him against the castle wall "Your going to tell my the cure, NOW!"

"Yes, I believe this charade has gone on long enough." Naraku said mockingly, as if he wasn't aware that Inuyasha had his life in his hands.

"charade…?" Sesshomaru whispered, Naraku's word choice didn't make much sense to him "how is it a-"

"You see Inuyasha…" he said with a slight evil laugh in his voice "…the curse of the red sky is a truly wonderful thing..."

"…It grows worse and worse the longer you are under it's influence until you lose yourself completely…"

"…It is activated by even the smallest thought of a human you once held dear…"

"…But…"

"…The thing I truly love about the curse of the red sky is…"

"…**there is no cure."**

The world shattered. Those last words echoing through the poor hanyou's already battered mind completely destroyed him.

He felt himself fall into endness darkness. _"no cure? Then- then all of this has been for nothing. All this fighting, all this pain."_

His body stayed completely still, wide eyed and numb all over. Inuyasha let go and fell to his knees.

"the truth hurts sometimes." Naraku said laughing manically.

"_I tried so hard to keep hope but… there is no hope." Inuyasha said in his mind_

"_nope."_

_Inside his mind inu looked over to see a dark and evil version of himself. The part created by the curse._

"_Your who I'v been fighting."_

"_but you can't win"_

"_i…it doesn't matter… anymore."_

Inuyasha whipped his head up, his eyes now burned red. Naraku had no time to react as Inu-kun sank his long fangs into the gumo-youika's neck.

He chomped down hard and tore Naraku's flesh with his bloody claws. Naraku struggled forcing Inuyasha to pull away but no without taking a chunk of meat from his neck first. He swallowed it in one large gulp.

Naraku stumbled backwards but the attack didn't end. Inuyasha slashed upward, tearing the youkia's flesh to ribbons. Naraku was defeated.

A small swarm of demons surrounded the bloody remains. Inuyasha slashed at them but they managed to take to the sky and escape.

The hanyou stood there perfectly still. Sesshomaru was about two yards behind him.

"_I-Inuyasha…"_ he thought, fear overcoming the lord _"hes… changed. He's not himself anymore. What can I do?"_

Inuyasha turned his head, his red demonic eye focused on his older brother. Sesshomaru froze, the look on his brother's face… was that of a cold blooded murderer.

His eyes hungered for battle. Blood dripped from his enlarged fangs. His claws were long and red. The perfect demon you never want to cross paths with.

He swiftly jumped, landing on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's claws dug deep into the lord's shoulders. "AAARRRRAAAHHH!" Sesshomaru screamed in pain from the sudden attack.

"STOP!" Sesshomaru said, trying to reason with his brother while still enduring the growing pain. "You don't want to hurt me brother."

His words had no effect. Inuyasha let out a growling sound just before sinking his fangs into his brother's neck.

"_I can feel the blood being sucked from my body."_ He thought, not moving _"If I don't do anything he'll kill me!"_

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and swung it at his brother, causing him to let go and fall backwards. He began to get up, roaring with furry.

"_Have to get out of here fast.!"_ Sesshomaru thought. His body became engulfed by a white light that managed to fly off before Inuyasha could get up.

Sesshomaru re-appeared on a near by mountaintop. He could see his brother. Running in circles, searching for more enemies.

"I promise you brother." He said to the wind "I will help you. I will find a way."

_**YAY! SQUUEEEEE! smile so big face breaks EEeeeeee!**_

_**Okay, enough of that, I think I'll have like three more chapters before it ends. Man I am loveing this storie, are you? I only got one review for the last chap. As… interesting as it was… I WANT MORE! RRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Or you shall be the ones Inuyasha will kill on his next evil rampage**_


	10. Hate

**_This (might, not guarantees) end fst. I got lots of time to write now that school has been burned down.. uhh.. cough I ummm…. Mean… let out for the summer (the last that damn building will ever see.) so uhh… I'll shut up now._**

**_Oh yeah, there are some parts that sorta take place in Inu's mind. They'll be in italics. And well… what do you picture his mind is like, dark and empty (hehe. Sorry inu-kun) maybe a chare or something, some of that dramatic lighting so you can only see the people, not any details and blagh blagh blagh…anyways, there won't be so many scenes like that in this chappy, the next one… yeah._**

Inuyasha spun around in circles. His opponent had fled.

"RRRAAARRRAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled, rushing off into the woods to find new blood.

_The true Inuyasha, had given up. "There's no hope…"_

"_hehe. This makes things a whole lot easier." The evil him said with a chuckle "and now that that pest of a brother is gone, I get to do whatever I want."_

As he rushed through the forest evil Inuyasha saw a village slowly come into vision. "and now the fun begins."

OOOOOO00000oooowith Sango and Miroku one week lateroooo0000OOOOOOOO

Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked into an empty town. Well, other then the dead bodies laying all over the place.

"Another slaughtered village" Miroku said with a sigh, putting his hands up in prayer.

"Ugh." Sango moaned seeing how some of the bodies seemed to have been ripped apart "You don't think Inuyasha could have done all this… do you?"

"Not even Inuyasha's this evil." Said Shippo, staying on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes but whatever was wrong with him made him change." Miroku said " he's not the same Inuyasha who we have come to know."

"yeah but…" Shippo said trying to find a reason it couldn't be him "he had SOME control last time we saw him… this, this doesn't look like he was fighting back at all."

"It's been almost four months since that day Shippo…" Sango said to the kitsune-youkia "by now he could have lost all control."

"And based on the number of destroyed towns, I think he has." Added Miroku.

"it's in a pattern." Shippo said pulling out a map "we can figure out where he's gonna go next and try to stop him."

On the map there were several black Xs. Shippo added another above the last one that was made "see, he's going north."

"yeah but what are we going to do once we find him?" Sango asked feeling unsure

""we'll just have to try it and find out." Miroku said "doing nothing gets us nowhere."

"First lets give these people a burial." Sango said hating how the poor people were just scattered around the town.

nodd

OOOOOOOOOO00000000oooooothree hours lateroooooo00000000OOOOOOOOOOO

The town was now clean, with a very large graveyard. The trio had already left, riding Kirara so they could have a chance to meet up with Inuyasha before he left the next town.

Everyone was silent. Snow slowly began to fall.

They all hoped that they would go there and find some random demon harassing the town instead of there friend Inuyasha.

They could here screams of pain and fear as they approached the next village.

The cat demon swooped down and landed just outside the village gate. The passengers got off and Kirara returned to her tiny kitten form. She jumped on Sango's shoulder with a "mew"

They all slowly entered the village, each step filling them with regret over this decision. As they entered the village, freshly dead bodies already could be seen everywhere.

"please!...h-h-help…help u-us!" cried a man. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked over and were shocked by the condition of this poor man.

One of his arms was bent backwards and the other looked as if something had been eating him, you could even see the bone. There was a giant bloody gash on his head, covering his entire face in blood. He sat leaned against a building.

"p-p-please he-!" the man gasped and then blood came dripping out of his mouth, his life had now ended.

Another cry for help was herd from around the corner "please n-n-no! STOP! PLEA- gasp" The three rushed to try to save him but what they found was something worse then some dieing man.

Inuyasha stood there, his back to his former friends. In front of his was a dead man pinned to the wall by Inuyasha who had plunged his claw right through his heart.

Inuyasha grabbed and pulled his hand from the man's flesh, letting it fall to the ground. Inside his hand was a bloody mass of fleshy tissue; that person's heart. He held it up above his head and squeezed, letting the red fluid fall into his mouth, covering his face with blood.

Inuyasha then threw it aside. He quickly turned around to face the people he saw as simply his new victims.

His appearance was nothing they could have possibly imagined. Long red fangs stuck out of his mouth, the X shaped gash looked disgusting, purple with blood sinking out, festering with bacteria. His eyes were pure red, his mouth in an evil grin. His clothes were socked with blood and torn up badly. His hair had blood spots everywhere. His claws were horribly long, stained with blood.

The three were too stunned. None of the could even manage to move, there regret freezing them worse then any ice storm.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't hesitate. He lunged forward and grabbed Sango by the neck, slowly tightening his grip with each passing second.

**_SQUEEEEE! I feel so demented… but then again… I really am. YEAH! blood for some reason makes me really happy (that and burning and blowing up stuff) _**

_**REVIEW! Yet again I ONLY GOTTWO REVIEWS! GIVE ME MORE. This time I need at leastfour or I will not update. I'm on like 11 people's alert so you have no reason for not giving mefour dumb reviews. **_

_**Oh, and not those short dumb reviews that say. or UPDATE. Write something! You can even rant on about your life or stuff I don't (and or shouldn't) care about. AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! I'll be happy**_


	11. Unhappy Reunions

_**Wow, I gots four fast. Good too cuz I probably couldn't have waited very long anyway. I can't stand waiting when I already got the story. I had this written before I even put the last one out. So, read away**_

Sesshomaru trudged though an ugly swamp in the black of night. Dead trees with vines curled around the branches took away the light of the moon from this already dreary place.

He walked through the cold, shallow water until he came to a large tree with a giant hole in it and a sigh reading "weapon smith" nailed to the top.

And old crocodile like creature lay inside, watching the lord with golden eyes. "What do you want here?" he asked in a creaky voice, his fangs gleaming in the small light that came through a hole in the canopy right were his shop happened to be.

"Are you Kyouryuu?" Sesshomaru asked back, staying in the darkness

The creature nodded "and who might you be?"

"Then I have some questions for you." He said disregarding the last thing Kyouryuu said and continuing with his investigation "You once made a sword for a man named Naraku. Correct."

"I believe so." He answered "The sword of the red sky. The man even asked for me to put a curse on it. Twas hard but the big pay day was well worth the effort."

"That curse!" he said stepping into the light, reveling the anger in his eyes "tell me. Is there any way you know of to end it. A cure? Is there a cure?"

"infact there is." He answered "but in order for me to tell you that, first you must tell me why you need the information in the first place."

Sesshomaru balled his hand into a fist, annoyed by the old crock's resilience. "Just tell me! You do not need to know my reasons!"

"then it looks like you aren't gonna get my information." He said laying back into a wooden chair inside the tree.

"grrr…" Sesshomaru fought to control his temper _"urraahh. Killing him will do no good, I suppose, simply telling him won't jeopardize my quest."_ He smoothed his hand back to normal "You see, my younger brother is even now under the horrible influence of that curse and in order to help him I need to find a way to stop it."

"ohhh…. A brother… how nice of you…" the crock said leaning forward and smiling "you see, the only cure is…"

(**_you don't get to find out just yet. Sorry.)_**

"Arigoto." Sesshomaru did a slight bow to show respect before racing off to inform his brother of the only way to stop the curse of the red sky.

OOOOOOOOOOO00000ooooooback with inu-kunoooooo00000000OOOOOOOOOOO

Sango had just been grabbed by the throat by the insane Inuyasha. "No!" Miroku cryed, hitting Inuyasha in the stomach with his staff.

The demon keeled over in pain but quickly recovered and sent his blades of blood at the monk, now at his beloved Sango's side.

Sango held up her boomerang and let it absorb the blow. Little Kirara grew huge in a sudden fire and leaped out to protect her master.

"RRRRREEEEOOOWWWW!" the cat creature roared angrily

"BLADES OF BOLLD!" the demented Inuyasha said sending his attack to the cat demon now.

Kirara yipped in pain and returned to her normal form as the attack made contact. "NOO!" Sango yelled out reaching towards the wounded kitten.

Inuyasha slowly stepped forward, kicking poor Kirara into a wall. He reached down, grabbing the cat demon. Kirara let out a yipe as Inu sank his bloody claws into her flesh.

"leave her alone!" a young voice said bravely

The hanyou turned around to see Shippo standing shakily. "c-come on! Give me y-y-your b-best shot!"

He loosened his hand, letting innocent Kirara drop to the slightly snow covered ground. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the fox, an evil grin on his bloody face.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled "you don't want to hurt him!"

Inuyasha ignored his words and continued his slow procession to the frightened child.

"NNOOOOOOOO!"

suddenly Inuyasha stopped. He wobbled back and forth as if losing his balance until he finally fell to his knees landing in a small pile of snow that melted with his bloody touch.

"_What!" the evil him said "I… I don't have control anymore!"_

"I won't let you hurt them" Inuyasha said out loud, talking the evil him inside that was trying to regain control over his body "I will not hurt them."

"_ha! Like you have a choice."_

"I do!"

"_You know you want them dead! No matter how you try to convince yourself otherwise, you know inside you want them to suffer."_

"Your right… I do want them to suffer…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stayed perfectly still, not understanding that they were hearing half of a conversation.

"but… it doesn't mean I'll let that happen."

"_there's no hope! Naraku said it himself! There is no cure no way to destroy the great lust for blood you have even now!"_

"I guess, but just because there's no way to destroy you, doesn't mean I still can't fight you!"

"There is a cure!" Sesshomaru said suddenly appearing on a roof top "there is!"

Inuyasha yanked his head up to see his brother, his eyes where wide, hope returning with those last words he had said. "There's a way to end all this. A cure… but…" Sesshomaru hesitated "you might no like it."

But the twinkle in Inuyasha's eye didn't leave, he wanted to know, he NEEDED to know. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh, not sure what would happen after this.

"to end the curse of the red sky the one you love must willing lose blood to you." Sesshomaru said "your love must let you hurt her. Kagome must…"

_**we are slowly reaching an end. And the one thing I didn't want to say, but just can't help it is… I mights make a sequel. **_

**_REVIEW OR BUST! Now I needs three reviews to continue. So give em to meh fast or I may explode-_**


	12. Die For Me?

**_SOO SORRY for making you wait. I was gonna put this out the day after the last one but my computer broke. I'm lucky they didn't have to wipe the memory and make me start all over again. Anyways, this is the last chapter, it'll end up being pritty long. Enjoy the last of "Bloodthirsty"… or is it?_**

Inuyasha's eyes stayed wide, now with fearful shock instead of the past excitement. _"the only way is… hurt Kagome?"_

"_hmm, that girl, she's the reason you fight me." The evil Inuyashathought only hearing Inuyasha's thoughts and not Sesshomaru "then I must bring an end to her as soon as possible!"_

"_WHAT!"_

The dark side regained control over Inuyasha. He looked up to Sesshomaru _"don't know what he said, but it won't help you soon as she is gone!"_

He swiftly rushed off in search of the girl that caused the true Inuyasha to have power. The others stood there, confused at what had just happened.

"Don't worry." Sesshomaru said, they all looked up at the dog demon who now sat on the snow covered rooftop "It all shall end soon, but…"

"Kagome must… be willing, to die for you."

Miroku held Sango close and she held her little kitty. Shippo fell, horrified "oh no. k-kagome. There hasto… has to be nother way…"

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said before disappearing in a circle of light.

OOOO000000oooooooKagome's timeoooooo0000000OOOOOOO

Kagome gasped for breath. She found herself in her bedroom. Realizing it had just been another nightmare she relaxed on her bed.

The poor girl was a complete mess. Refusing food for the last week made her anorexic. Her hair was a mess, un-brushed and covering her face. Her uniform was raggedy and her eyes were dull and gray, soulless.

She attempted to stand and get out of bed for the first time in months but ended up just falling on the floor.

She slowly pulled herself up, grabbing her nightstand for support. Kagome made her way to the door, looking back she saw the clock. 1:47 pm.

_  
"everyone must be away by now."_ She thought walking slowly down the stairs.

She was right. Kagome was the only one at home. She walked out the door and looked to the well. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

The girl went all the way to the well and looked down. "What would happen if I did go back?" she asked with a scratchy voice "would he… would he kill me… or…"

She leaned farther and farther until she finally lost all balance and went plummeting to the bottom of the well.

A familiar blue light surrounded her just before she made a soft landing on the bottom of the feudal era's bone eater well.

OOOOOOOOO00000000oooooooinuyashaooooo0000000000000OOOOOOOOOO

The hanyou had just arrived at Kiede's village. He could spot some small children playing in the snow near by.

"_Before Kagome…."_

Inuyasha slowly approached the kids. "Hello there!" said one of them, recognizing Inuyasha as the overall not evil hanyou that would occasionally help out the village "lady kiede is away visiting a neighboring village right now so…"

The child stopped as she got a better look at Inuyasha "you, can't… see… her…?"

"That so?" he said with an evil grin. Inuyasha grabbed the little girl by her hair and threw her back towards the woods. She rammed into a tree, snapping her neck.

By now the other children were smart enough to start running. Inuyasha held his claws up. "Blades of blood!" he yelled slashing outwards. The attack didn't spare any of the innocent kids.

"Now that's no fun. Dieing on the spot." Inuyasha said smashing one of there lifeless heads with his foot "I want torture! Suffering!"

The hanyou whipped his head up, smelling a very familiar sent. He looked towards the bone eater's well, knowing who was there waiting. "Kagome."

He rushed off to find the girl whose memory had caused so much trouble.

Kagome stood there, leaning against the well, looking out onto the village. No one was there by what she could see and the wind was the only sound at all.

Something moving to her caught Kagome's eye. By the time she turned her head for a better look he was already there.

The girl's eyes widened "inu- Inuyasha…"

"I'm going to kill you." He said, hoping she would scream in fear

"So what." She answered realizing he wasn't the same hardheaded hanyou she knew before "Do what you want. I don't care."

"_NOOOO! KAGOME! RUNN!" the true Inuyasha yelled inside his head "GET AWAY! DON'T DIE FOR ME!"_

"Lets see if you feel that way after THIS!" he snapped lunging forward. Kagome didn't move as Inuyasha thrusted his claw into her stomach.

Kagome coughed up blood on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was frozen. _"What- what's happening to me?"_ he thought.

"_The curse has been lifted." Normal Inuyasha thought as the dark him slowly lost power "You are no more."_

A black and red cloud emerged from the hanyou's scar and floated up into oblivion. The scar disappeared into his skin, his eyes returned as well as his awareness of what he is currently doing.

"Kagome!" he yelled, removing his claws from her flesh. "k-k-kagome…I…it wasn't…are you…"

"Inuyahsa…" she said smiling "Thank you."

"WHAT! Don't say that!" he said angrily , trying to force back his tears "I just… y-you could have…"

"Thank you… for coming back." She said before losing consciousness.

Inuyasha just sat there, holding her in his arms. "no Kagome…" he said letting the bottled up tears stream down his face "…thank _you_. _You_ saved _me_."

Inuyasha bent down, giving her a loving kiss.

The end

_**You godda end with some romance. yay!**_

_**I will be putting out a sequil, but first I think I'll go and revise the other chapters. People keep saying there are grammer problems or something, witch makes sense due to the fact that I can only write at night and also at night I'm sleepy so… if you know any parts in this or the other chapters that could be changed, tell me.**_

**_Sequel preview:_**

OOOOOOOO0000000000oooooooo2weeks laterooooooooo00000000000OOOOOOOO

Everyone sat around a campfire accept for Inuyasha who was sleeping against a tree. Things had gone back to normal, mostly.

Recently Inu's been really sleepy, he will fall asleep soon as the sun goes down and then will get up soon as it rises. He's also been acting sorta… sensitive towards everyone, especially Kagome, who is still recovering from her wound.

He hasn't been his normal dense, baka, mean, self and seems to be distant. None of the gang can figure out why other then maybe feeling bad because of what he did under the influence of the curse.

They constantly tell his that there okay and that they understand he had no control but he still blames himself for giving up.

OOOOOOOOO00000oooooooonaraku's new castleoooooo00000000OOOOOOOOO

A strange figure lurked in the shadows. "I have been expecting you." Says Naraku, coming out from the doorway to meet the stranger.

A growling sound came from the figure, it's red eyes looking on angrily at the gumo-youkia. "You seek revenge do you not?"

The figure now seemed interested in what he was saying. "I can help you get vengeance on the one who caused you this state of nothingness."

"Inuyasha." It said moving out into the moonlight. It's form was that of none other then Inuyasha only his body was make of some kind of black and red cloud. It's eyes burned red and long fangs hung from it's mouth. It had on a black komono, same style as Inuyasha's too.

What did this creature want to do to Inuyasha? Why dose Naraku plan on helping him?

Sequel to Bloodthirsty: **Vengeance**


End file.
